


To be Us

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Rinharu week 2017 Day6, Romance, Slow Romance, body switch, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: After his fight with Rin, Haru stayed late at night, thinking about a lot of stuff, though waking up to find himself in a strange room, in a strange yet familiar body was not how Haru expected his day to begin.





	1. What the Helll!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've always wante to write a body switch fic, and who's better than my babies to write about ??? 
> 
> P.S: the rating will go up later chapters

Haru awoke with a light headache, the sun rays burning his eyes, forcing him to close them again, he was sure he closed the curtains last night, well ... whatever!   
He snuggled in his bed, shielding his face from the sun, he sighed, his head was getting worse every minute, and he wouldn't have enough time to take a bath, Makoto would be here any minute dragging him to swim practice, he shouldn't have stayed up late last night, he shouldn't have fought with Rin last night!  
So upset about their fight, Haru stayed up until the early morning hours rolling in his bed, sighing every two minutes, not even wanting to get up and take a bath to help him relax.  
‘Rin ...’ he thought, Rin was stupid, he was an idiot, a stubborn idiot, It's true that Rin was the one that helped him find his dream, taking him to Australia out of nowhere, showing Haru sights he has never seen, but that didn't mean he has the right to pressure him to know what college he was going to, what scholarship he was going to accept, and when was he going to decide, Haru had many options, all of them were good, but that didn't make this decision any easier to make.  
Maybe ... just maybe he was at fault to tell Rin it was none of his business, with a not so calm voice.  
But Rin was definitely at fault to tell him that if it wasn’t his business, Haru would never make a decision and he would never move forward.  
Haru might have yelled at him and told him to get the hell out of his life.   
Okay so Haru knew he had exaggerated, but Rin was always able to rile him up like no other.   
He sighed again, he was regretting every word he said, he didn't want to lose him, Rin was always ... special to him, for the lack of a better description.   
It's not totally rivalry, but it wasn't exactly friendship he felt towards the red haired teen, Haru never had siblings so he didn't know how you're supposed to feel about one, maybe he loved Rin like a brother??   
But then again it didn't feel like what Makoto felt towards his siblings, or how he acted with them, quite the contrary...  
So how did he love Rin?   
... Love?  
... Great choice of words Nanase.   
He groaned as his head pounded harder.  
Maybe he still can make it to the ba- 

"Hey, are you awake? We're going to be late" he heard a low thick voice, closer to him than any voice should have been. 

He panicked, he wasn't used to this voice!  
"You’ve never slept this late, are you alright?"   
The thick voice said again, panic folded his body as he realized it wasn't Makoto's Voice, though it did sound familiar...  
"Rin?"   
...  
RIN!!!   
…  
His blood ran cod in his veins, he slowly sat up, eyes taking in his surroundings, his eyes widened as he saw the not so familiar room, he was here a couple of times before, his eyes soon locking with a teal ones, looking at him worried.

SOUSUKE!??

He looked at his hands, seeing a slightly bigger hands then his own, he was wearing a black tank top and dark red pajamas.  
He realized with a start that this was Rin! He was seeing things from Rin’s eyes! He was in Rin's body! his face calm, body still as a crops, not reflecting the war inside him, it was the first time he felt such fear and panic, not knowing what the hell happened, what the hell to do!  
"Rin?" Sousuke repeated, gazing curiously at him.   
"Get up lazy ass, we’re going to be late for practice" he said, throwing Rin's Samezuka swim club uniform at his face.  
Haru looked at his mo-Rin's mobile! To check the time, it was Saturday, as it's supposed to be, nine am to be exact.   
"I'm not feeling well today" Haru said, feeling weird when he heard the strange voice he spoke with.   
Sousuke's gaze returned to him, with concern this time, it was weird to see Sousuke looking like that...  
He reached to touch Haru's forehead "Are you sick?"   
Haru didn't know why, but he hated that Sousuke was touchy feely with Rin from the bottom of his heart.  
Does he always touch Rin like this?   
He shook the hand away.  
"You are a bit feverish, I told you not to stay up late last night" Sousuke said with a tone that reminded Haru so much of Makoto, when he scolded Haru For swimming in the winter, he flopped back on his pillow ... on Rin's pillow, which was really comfortable to be honest, no wonder Rin was so attached to this thing.   
Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would wake up from this strange dream.   
"You're weird today" Sousuke said gently, settling down on the foot of the bed, the closeness to the teal eyed guy was creeping him out.  
"Is it because of your fight with Haru?" Haru looked at him with wide eyes, how the hell did Sousuke knew about their fight! And why the hell was he calling him with his first name?   
Sousuke misunderstood his reaction for confirmation of his statement.   
"I knew you were worried since you kept me up all night with sighs and sheet’s rustling" he sighed.

So Rin didn't sleep as well…

"I'll tell them you are sick, Captain" he said sarcastically "Go apologize" he said seriously, Haru snorted, forgetting that Sousuke was practically talking to Rin.  
"Rin" Sousuke said as he got up and walked to the door,   
"You're leaving in less than three months" Haru's heart fell "We both know you wouldn't last a minute there if you were not on good terms with each other".   
He heard the door click shut, he stayed for a while under the sheets, eyes wide, because Sousuke was right, Rin was leaving for Australia in less than three months, and Haru didn't want to repeat what happened five years ago, he wouldn't be able to take it if their relationship were to end just like that.   
Our dream...   
He sighed and got up, he needed to go to the bathroom, he walked towards the door, getting out and heading to the shared bathrooms, Haru stood in front of the toilet door, and looked down..

... This is going to be awkward.   
He thanked God no one has seen him stumbling out of the bathroom red faced, it would be awkward to explain why he was blushing after using the toilet, he hurried back to Rin’s room, putting the Samezuka uniform on, grabbing Rin’s wallet and mobile to go out, a photo fell from the wallet, Haru picked it up, and looked at it, it was of Rin’s father and mother hugging a two smiling kids, Rin and Gou, Haru found himself smiling fondly at the picture, Rin was a big baby at a heart, and Haru always admired that about him, he opened the wallet to put the picture back in its place, to find another picture, must’ve been hiding under the one in Haru’s hand, this was a mini picture of the one they took after they swam their last medley relay together at regionals, he stared at it for a while, getting Rin back to them that day has meant the world for Haru.  
“Hm? ..” he noticed that there were more pictures behind that one, he’ll check them later, he needed to go to his house now and fast, he didn’t know what else to do, putting the wallet in his pocket, he hurried out of the door, sighing while trying to remove Rin’s long hair from his face. 

So that’s why Rin ties his hair back ….   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"..an" he groaned, trying to bury his face further in the not so comfortable pillow, he should've slept earlier last night.  
"..ru-chan" what’s with the soft voice?  
Sousuke's voice was nothing like this, it was rough and thick and...  
"Wake up, Nagisa and Rei are already at the pool"   
Nagisa? ... and Rei?   
Sousuke never called his friends with their first names, he woke up a bit more, alarmed at the gentle voice speaking to him, what the hell was happening? And why the hell his pillow wasn't comfortable??  
"I told you to sleep early”   
The gentle voice scolded, it sounded like Makoto, why was Sousuke talking like Makoto, well he did tell Rin to sleep early, but Haru's words hunted the sleep away from his eyes, and kept him up all night, trying to think of a way to fix things with him.  
"Haru-chan"   
Chan? Never once did Sousuke call him chan, not even as a joke ... wait ....  
HARU!!   
He jolted of the bed and suddenly he was on the floor, feet still on the bed having caught in the sheets, his shoulders and head were on the floor, he hissed closing his eyes, his head hurting from the hit on the floor, only to stop when he touched his hair, it was unexpectedly… short ...!  
He opened his eyes only to see a worried Makoto looking down at him, his eyes met green, and he quickly stumbled out of the sheets.  
"Makoto!" He said, then yelped at the strange voice coming out of his mouth, he slapped his hands over his mouth.  
“Haru, what’s wrong?” Makoto said, sounding panicked himself.   
Rin looked down at himself, he was just a bit smaller then he was used to see, he was wearing a blue shirt and boxers, he never slept in boxers! Considering he had a roommate...  
“What the hell! “He murmured with a low voice, looking around to realize it was Haru’s room, he darted to the mirror on the wall and gasped as he saw blue eyes staring back at him, black hair covering his forehead, he touched his face, and saw Haru touching his face in the mirror too.  
“What the hell!” he said now louder  
“Haru, what’s wrong you’re scaring me!” Makoto said, taking cautious steps towards him.  
Just for a minute, Rin was irritated at Makoto, what was he doing in Haru’s bedroom when Haru supposed to be a sleep!  
Was this normal between them?  
However the irritation was soon gone as he heard the back door of the house slam open, and hurried steps on the stairs, and then the bedroom door was opened without a knock, making Makoto squeak and hide behind Rin.   
Rin eyes were wide, because there, in the door, stood .. well .. Rin!  
He can see himself panting, and looking around between him and Makoto.  
“Rin?” he heard his own voice calling him.  
“Haru?” he said looking at himself as red eyes widened in surprise.  
“Haru-chan?” Makoto said gazing at him.  
But the red haired teen standing by the door was the one who answered “Makoto”   
Green eyes locked with red, confusingly “Rin?”   
The blue eyes swimmer answered him this time “What?”  
Makoto looked between them baffled, “Guys, what’s going on? You’re creeping me out”  
They both looked at each other and then at Makoto and sighed.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Let me get this again” Makoto said calmly  
“So you are Haru” he pointed at the red eyed teen.  
A nod.  
“And you are Rin” he said pointing at the blue eyed teen  
A nod.  
“U-huh …” Makoto stopped talking, seeming to think about it deeply  
He sighed and looked at them “I don’t get it”  
“Oh for god sakes!!!” Rin shouted while Haru sighed, they’ve been sitting here for two hours trying to explain to Makoto what happened with no success,   
“I mean, Why?” he asked truly puzzled as to why suddenly his friends would switch bodies, it was really weird seeing Haru all riled up and shouting while Rin sat calmly sipping his tee.  
“I don’t know” Rin said with a desperate voice, he truly honestly doesn’t know what happened, he was confused, he needed time to think, he needed to be alone, far from anyone, especially Haru.  
But there he was, stuck in said person’s body, the same person who told him yesterday to stay out of his life, without a single idea of why and how, and most importantly, how to get back?   
Talk about irony!   
To be honest though, he didn’t mind the distraction from their argument last night, and that they were forced to be together now, because god knows they were both so stubborn it would have taken too long before anyone would speak to the other, and with his stay in Japan now limited, he wanted to use every minute to spend time with his friends, to swim with them, to swim with Haru!  
A ringtone was heard, and Rin subconsciously reached for his pocket, to feel it empty, Haru on the other hand didn’t seem fazed, not noticing the voice was coming from his pocket.   
Rin reached to Haru’s pocket to pick up his phone   
“Hey!” Haru said surprised   
“It’s my phone Haru!” grabbing the phone from the other’s pocket, he answered   
“Hello?”   
“Um … Rin?”   
“Sousuke!”   
“Nanase?!!”   
“No! It’s me”   
“You’re not funny Nanase, get Rin on the phone”  
“God dammit! Why don-“he didn’t finish his sentence, Haru taking the phone from him, and pressing it to his ear.  
“Come to Haru’s house fast, we need to talk” Haru said, hanging up before Sousuke can say anything.  
Rin sighed ….  
This was going to be a long day.


	2. To Fight .. Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the horribly late chapter, I’ll try and make it a chapter per week, hope you guys enjoy this one ….

"I don't get it"

Sousuke said staring at the two young men in front of him.

"Oh for the love of god!!!"

Rin groaned and collapsed at the Kotatsu in front of him, burying his head in his hands.

Haru beside him continued to sip his tea calmly.

They've been trying to explain what happened to Sousuke for the past half hour, and just like Makoto, it's not going that well.

Makoto put his hand on the teal eyed teen's shoulder, "It's alright, I couldn't understand at first as well" he reassured with a smile.

Sousuke stared at the two teen sitting across from him, it was really weird seeing the blue eyed teen full of emotions and speaking out loud, while the red haired teen was stoic and not showing any emotions.

"So you're trying to tell me" Sousuke spoke again, "that you woke up today and were in each other's body"

Deep blue eyes glared at him, he didn't flinch, it wasn't the first time he saw the glare of said eyes.

"Yes, Sousuke, for the hundredth time, YES, what’s so hard to understand about that!"

This time Sousuke did flinch, the glares he was used to, but the outbursts from the dark haired male were new.

"Rin, calm down, it's not like we understand it either" Haru said calmly.

"Shut up!" Rin groaned

"This is so weird" Sousuke said, still staring at them.

“What are you going to do now with school and everything?” Makoto questioned

“I don’t know” said Rin, because he honestly didn’t, it was terrifying, being in the body of your friend and him being stuck in yours, not to mention you having a big fight with said friend.

“I guess its ok with school, we did finish all of our exams” Rin added, blue eyes looking at Sousuke. Sousuke hesitated for a moment before nodding in confirmation.

“We still have one exam left” Haru said, trying to steady the red locks behind his ears for the umpteenth time this morning, it was starting to get on his nerves.

“Ooh and I thought I was done with exams” Rin groaned loudly, not only he was stuck in Haru’s body, now he had to do his exams too, he heard Sousuke chuckle across the table, and kicked him under the table.

Sousuke just looked at him for a second then laughed out loud this time “You have a really weak body no- OW” he was cut off by a stronger kick under the table, he glared at the red haired teen.

“That’s for calling my body weak” Haru said calmly, earning a chuckle from Makoto and a groan from Rin.

“That’s just great, now I have the weaker bod- OW” Rin flinched as someone pinched his side “Haru! What the hell” red eyes just glared at response, his tea cup was empty now, Haru sighed and looked away, seeing himself and hearing himself talk and move was really not on his to-do list today.

Rin tsked and slumped against the kotatsu again, “When is your exam ayway?” Rin hoped with all his heart that he would be back in his body before said exam came.

“Monday”

“What subject?”

“English”

“Wow, someone got lucky” Sousuke smirked

“I guess it’s not that bad” Rin said with a relieved sigh, has it been traditional Japanese, Haru would have failed.

They were all quite, Rin’s cheek pressed against the Kotatsu, he gazed at his figure sitting next to him, the red eyes were looking at the table calmly, they didn’t talk about their fight yesterday, but he knew it was too fresh to be forgotten, the words said were too harmful and prideful to be ignored and considered words of anger, Haru told him to get out of his life, and Rin had never felt so weak and hurt, he know he was pressuring Haru, and that Haru didn’t work well under pressure, he know that he should apologize sooner than later, but the explosion of emotions shown from his normally calm friend yesterday was what stopped him from doing so.

“Wait!” Sousuke said suddenly, startling him from his daze “You said you switched bodies while you’re asleep?” he was looking at Rin alarmed.

“Yeah” Rin straightened and saw his friend’s eyes look at Haru.

"So it was you this morning!” he glared yet again at red eyes. Haru didn’t answer, just nodded his head, red hair falling on his face again, he remembered What Sousuke had told him that morning,

 _"We both know you wouldn't last a minute there if you were not on good terms with each other"_ ,

he felt his face heats, not knowing exactly what he felt as he remembered the words.

“What happened this morning?” Rin said cautiously, looking between the two of them

“None of your concern” “Nothing”

They said in union, making the ‘today’ black haired teen glare at both of them, then focusing his glare on Sousuke.

“I know you have the tendency to give weird speeches at weird times, you better hadn’t said something weird” He angrily said, Sousuke was avoiding his gaze, Haru was too, and was he blushing!! No that must be a trick of light!!

“It depends on what you consider weird is” Sousuke replied with an awkward laugh.

“Dammit Sousuke, what did you say!” His heart was beating fast, what did Sousuke say to make the both of them act like that?

“Nothing about you, so don't get riled up” Sousuke said defensively, and realized his mistake when blue eyes widened.

“You talked about me!” Know he was full yelling, the fact that Sousuke and Haru had talked about him this morning was in itself stressing, but both of them was trying to keep it a secret and that was just not acceptable! At all!

“Keep your voice down, It has nothing to do with you” Haru’s voice came serious and somewhat cold, Rin’s eyes locked with the red ones, which were glaring at him and flinched, now he know why people were always intimidated by him when he was angry.

“How does it have nothing to do with me when you were talking about me!” he tried glaring as best as he can, knowing Haru’s blue eyes could muster a very scary glare.

“And he told you we weren’t talking about you” Haru said with the cold voice again.

“He is my best friend and I know when he’s lying!”

“So now you know how to read your friends, don’t you?” Haru’s words hit a nerve and he felt sad for a split second just before anger took over.

“I do, the ones I’m close to at least” he retorted with a cold voice of his own, and regret it immediately when he saw the red eyes widen in return, he could almost see the hurt in them, before going back to their cold glare.

“Just stop meddling with everyone’s life!” it came a little louder as Haru wanted, and Rin was shocked still for a moment.

“Haru..” Makoto’s low voice came to him, as an alarm to think about what he was saying, he looked back to see Rin was still frozen. _“Just get the hell out of my life”_   The words replayed in Rin’s head until he thought he was going crazy.

“Rin” Makoto’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked back at Haru

“Fine, you’ll get what you want, I’m out of here” Rin got up and made his way to the door letting himself out, hearing Sousuke calling his name and come after him, he didn’t look back, the pain he felt this moment was enough as it is.

\----------------------------

“Haru, don’t you think you were too harsh on Rin? That’s not like you … “Makoto said with a soft voice, Haru just glared at his empty cup of tea, because Makoto was right, it's not like him to snap at people like that, it wasn't like him to hurt people with his words like that, but somehow Rin was an exception, he always was ...

"We fought yesterday" he confessed, not knowing why he was telling Makoto out of nothing ...

Makoto gave him a curious look, but didn't utter a word.

"I told him to get the hell out of my life" he continued feeling a huge weight on his shoulder, he didn't know how much his own words bothered him till now, however he didn't feel any better when he told Makoto, he felt judged, though he knew Makoto would never judge anyone, let alone Haru ...

Makoto avert his gaze and looked at the table

"Haru you know what these words mean to Rin, what you mean to Rin" Haru flinched at the last words, he knew, the drama that happened between them the past years was not forgotten after all, he knew he was a special friend to Rin, hell all of their friends knew that.

"And you know what Rin means to _you_ Haru" Makoto's voice was serious but gentle nevertheless, Haru didn't answer, what did Rin mean to him anyway?

He himself didn't know ...

All he knew was that he didn't want Rin to go back to Australia with things tense between them.

"Should I apologize?" He muttered mostly to himself.

"I think you both should" Makoto smiled at him, "But … it would be nice if you initiate"

He heaved a sigh "I need a bath" …

\----------------------------

They entered their dorm building, they haven't spoken a word since they left Haru's place, Rin was beyond pissed and wanted nothing more than curling up in bed and to sleep his life away.

"Hey! You there, do you have a permission to be here" They both flinched at the man's voice at the reception desk. _Why hasn't the old man remembered Sousuke yet?,_  he has been living here for about a year, but when he looked back he saw the old man staring at him.

"He's with me" Sousuke said with a loud voice, the man nodded and they continued their way to their room.

"I can't believe it" Rin muttered under his voice, "Now I need permission to get to my own room, this day can't get any worse" and as if on que, the room's door burst open.

"Rin-senpei! Guess what I ju-" He stared between Rin and Sousuke for a moment.

"Nanase-san?"

"Rin-senpei, sorry for mo- Nanase-san?" He stared too, seeing Haru in Rin's room with Rin was something, but seeing him with Sousuke alone was something else.

"He's just waiting for Rin to talk to him for a bit" Sousuke said to the both stunned teens.

Rin tsked and looked away, what was so weird about Haru visiting him?

Momo made an understanding voice before the spark was back in his eyes.

"Nanase-san, Yamazaki-senpei, guess what I just found behind the dorms!" He said excitedly, before he was dragged by his neck out of the room by Ai "Let's go Momo-kun, no one wants to see a big bug in a jar" Ai said with a heavy sigh.

"Let go Nitori-senpei, it's a really beautiful ..." Momo's Voice faded as they walked further, Sousuke closing the door behind them.

"Rin ..." Sousuke started, obviously wanting to talk with Rin about what happened.

"We'll talk later, I want to sleep" he sighed and curled in his bed. He missed his pillow, it was comforting and soft, not like Haru at all, Stupid Haru...

With those thoughts in his mind, he went to sleep.

\---------------------------

Haru stirred the next morning from a restless slumber, full of nightmares and him waking up in the middle of the night several times to drink water, and calm down his breaths, he groaned and tried burring himself further in the sheets, he didn’t get enough sleep at all, but his thoughts were a storm in his head as soon as he opened his eyes, his head full of voices that he didn’t seem able to quiet down.

After a minute fighting with his head to calm down and failing, he sat up in bed, feeling his muscles aching demanding him to rest properly, he looked around for something to distract himself, eyes landing on Rin’s wallet on the bedside table, while Rin took his phone yesterday, the wallet was forgotten by both of them, he stared at the dark brown leather for a moment before remembering the photos from the last day, was it really okay for him to see them??

Probably not, but Rin was an idiot so Haru would do it anyway …

Promising himself not to look in case he found something private, he opened the wallet to see the pictures again, what would be considered a private picture anyway? Rin will not put something private In case it got stolen or lost, so it was okay ...

_A girlfriend maybe?_

An annoying little voice suggested in his mind, he tried to brush it away, along with the feelings of irritation that came with it.

He opened the wallet and took the small pictures out…

He went past the picture of Rin’s family and the picture in their last relay, next was a picture of Rin’s relay team at Samezuka, probably taken after the last relay they swam in as he noticed Sousuke’s injured shoulder, next was a picture of Gou in high school, and a picture of Rin’s mom and dad alone, there were only three pictures left, the one he was currently holding was from the relay he swam with Nagisa, Makoto and Haru as kids, that brought a faint smile to his smile, however the any trace of a smile vanished as he saw the next picture, one of Rin and Haru alone, Rin’s arm around his shoulder as usual, grinning to the camera, he remembered the picture was taken at the crap festival last month.

His heart was beating so fast he froze for several minutes, the idea of Rin carrying their picture together warming his heart like he never thought possible, with slightly trembling hands, he took the last picture, he gasped, eyes widening when he saw it …

_Rin …_

He hurriedly put the pictures back to their place, and gathered his cloths, leaving the house in a speed he didn’t know he was capable of, he needs to see Rin.

He needs to see Rin, _now_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks makes me happy *Yay*


	3. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys won't get confused, when I write -Rin- I mean Rin in Haru's body and the other way around.

He hesitated when he reached Rin's dorm room, he ran here in a hurry and didn't plan what he was going to say, he was going to apologize sure .. but the question was _how_?

He never apologized to anyone but Makoto before, he never had to, and Rin was nothing like Makoto..

He took a deep breath, tucking the red strands behind his ear, he could hear Sousuke's voice and his own voice talking behind the door, he knocked and heard someone walking towards the door followed by a yelp as someone most likely stabbed their toe somewhere, then the door opened and Haru was greeted by a set of blue eyes, which widened when it met his own.

"Haru .. "

Haru was feeling even more nervous, now that he met with Rin in Person, all the tense atmosphere was back.

"Um .. hey .. I .."

 _Shit!!_ His mind was suddenly empty, he couldn't even remember how words were said.

Rin stared at him for a minute, before sighing and stepping out of the way.

"Come in"

Haru walked in muttering a quiet thanks, he eyed the cardboard boxes around the room.

"Nanase, fancy seeing you here" Sousuke said with a smirk.

Haru just ignored him and continued looking around.

"Are you moving out?" He said not knowing how to get to the main purpose of his visit, and Sousuke being there wasn't helping.

"Yeah" Rin said coldly, making Haru's stiffen further, "the school ended and we should empty the dorms"

"Oh" Haru said, still thinking how he was going to start talking to Rin.

They all stayed in awkward silence for what felt like forever, the only sounds were of Rin and Sousuke moving around the room, packing there things.

Just when Haru thought the silence was going to choke him and he was going to go back running to his house, Sousuke cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go down and get us some drinks" he walked out of the room.

Haru knew he must say something and soon, but what??

Then he remembered something he could start with, so he reached his pocket and took the wallet out.

"You forgot this .. or .. I forgot this" he lowered his voice towards the end, blue eyes shifted to lock with Haru's.

"Thanks" Rin took the wallet from him and returned immediately to work, the silence falling again, Haru was never good words.

"Look" Rin sighed and turned to him again "If this is about the exam tomorrow-"

"What??"

" -just give me the address and the time and I'll be there-“

"No .."

"-it's not like I'm gonna make you mis-"

"That's NOT it!" Haru said with a raised voice, making Rin stop talking, he was just frustrated, he didn't even remember the damn exam, he just wanted to make things right with Rin again.

"Oh .." Rin said with raised eyebrow, "Then what are you here for?"

Well ..

"I .. just .."

Come on Haru, just three little words, Rin looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something.

"I wanted to apologize"

"Huh?" Rin said with a low voice.

"For yesterday, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said"

Rin just looked at him for a second as if he wasn't believing his ears, then he averted his eyes and rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"It's alright, I got worked up over nothing so .. I'm sorry too"

Except it wasn't nothing, them switching bodies, not knowing why, not knowing how to fix it.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Rin decided to move again.

"Ah .. I need to finish packing up"

"You need help?"

"No, thank you .."

Haru hesitated for a second, it's time for him to leave, even though somehow he didn't want to.

"Then I should be going" he said excusing himself and moving for the door.

"Wait" Rin called him.

He turned to look at him.

"You didn't tell me when your exam is"

Oh ...

"It starts at 8, I'll tell Makoto to meet you in front of the school gate"

Rin winced visibly "That's early"

Haru looked at him confused.

"Why? it's only a train ride"

"I'm moving back to my house today, in Sano Haru, that's not a train ride away" Rin explained a little frustrated.

"Then just sleep over tonight"

"I can't just take all my things to your house" Rin said matter-of-factly, "Whatever it's not too bad for one day"

Haru hums in response.

"How are you going to show up like that anyway? Have you told your mother about this? " Haru said curiously, finding living alone a great advantage in their situation.

Rin winced again "No, not yet" he stopped for a moment "I just thought I'd show up there, explain what happened and hope it works"

Haru didn't respond, thinking about Mrs. Matsuoka and Gou's reaction, it must be not nice having a stranger in their house all of the sudden, even if they deep down knew that it was Rin.

"How about you move in with me?" Haru said with a dead serious tone.

Rin stilled his movements, not sure he heard right.

"Umm, what?"

"Move in with me, for a week or so, until we figure out how to get back to normal" 

Rin huffed a laugh, pushing the black strands out of his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He was sure Haru was kidding, or he has gone crazy.

"It's easier like this, I live alone and I don't think your mother or sister would be comfortable with you in the house while looking like me"

Haru explained earnestly.

"Oh my god you are serious!!" Rin said with a disbelieving tone.

Haru tsked in annoyance, tucking the red locks behind his ear, which was starting to become a habit.

"Why would I be kidding?"

Rin stared at him for a moment.

"But ..." _you told me to get out of your life! Two days ago!_

Haru waited for a replay, but it never came, after a few moments, he sighed asking Rin again. "So?.."

It was Rin's turn to sigh,

"Yeah ok"

"Alright.." Haru said quietly, just realizing what he has done.

Sousuke came in after minutes of awkward silence.

"Oi, Rin" Sousuke glared at the blue eyes “don't slack up we have a train to catch" he said passing Haru and Rin their drinks.

"About that … " Rin laughed awkwardly ..

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip from his cola.

"I'm moving in with Haru" he said calmly, making Sousuke spit out his cola.

"You are moving in with Haru?" He said with a chocked voice, receiving only a nod.

"Wow you guys move fast, don't you think you should date first?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sousuke" Rin hissed at him, attempting to hit his head but failing because of height difference, making Sousuke snicker at him.

Rin tsked and glared at Haru.

"Why are you so fucking short!"

Haru glared at him, obviously not expecting the insult.

"I'm literally one inch shorter than you!" He said angrily.

"Well that inch sure makes a difference"

"Sure, but you know what they say, the taller the dumber" Haru smirked.

"What? You are not that shorter than I am”

"Are you listening to yourself??"

Sousuke was staring at them

"Wow, I really want to see you two living together"

That earned him a double glare and a "Shut up" from both of them.

If that's not amusing, Sousuke doesn't know what is ..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do you live up a fucking hill" Rin said angrily, he was out of breath climbing all the way up the stairs to Haru's house.

Haru sighed for the umpteenth time "Do you ever stop complaining!" he was tired himself carrying one of Rin’s suitcases.

"What is in there anyway?"

Rin’s heavy breath didn't allow him to answer.

\-----------

Reaching Haru's room was a challenge in itself, both dumping the bags on the floor, Haru throwing himself on his bed, while Rin just laid spreading his arms on the ground, catching his breath.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Heh, your book is still there"

Haru ignored him and sat on the bed thinking of the next step.

"So what's next?" he said to Rin, making him set down as well.

"Well, first thing first, I need to- or you need to call my mother and tell her I'll be staying here for the next week"

Haru made a face, he and Rin talked in a completely different way, how was talking to Rin's mother would be a good idea??  

"Don't make that face, my mom doesn't question a lot and we'll put the call on speaker so I'll be there if something happened" Rin explained easily, handing his phone over to Haru.

Haru grabbed the phone hesitantly, pushing the red locks out of his eyes, they were starting to really annoy him.

"Fine, but what should I tell her??"

"Just tell her we're doing joint Practice for a week and it'll be easier if I stay here and I'll be back on Sunday"

"What if we didn't figure this out by Sunday?"

Rin didn't speak for a couple minutes

"Then we are going to have to tell her the truth"

Haru stared at the phone screen, deep in thoughts then shrugged.

"Whatever"

Rin grinned and sat beside Haru on the bed, Rin hit the call button and they both waited nervously for an answer, after a couple of rings…

" _Hello_.."

"Hey mom" Haru said trying to mimic Rin's tone.

" _Rin? .. I can't hear you_ "

He looked at Rin to see the confused expression on his face turning into an alarmed one, blue eyes widen as he seem to remember something.

"Shit! .. I forgot my speaker doesn't work" now it was Haru's turn to panic.

"Just talk to her normally" Rin said and switched off the speaker, earning himself a glare from red eyes.

" _Rin?_ " Her voice urged Haru to answer, feeling very nervous.

"Hey mom?"

" _Hey baby_ " Haru wanted to laugh at the pet name " _when are you getting here?_ "

"Um .. about that, we have a joint practice with Iwatobi for the next week and I thought it'll be easier if I stayed there and go back on Sunday"

There was a pause

" _Where are you staying during the week?_ "

"At Haru's"

Another pause then came a chuckle.

" _Oh really?_ " She said teasing " _Is your childhood crush on Haru coming back?_ "

What ...

Haru looked at Rin with wide eyes and he felt his face heating up..

_Rin had a crush on him?_

"N-No .." he said hesitantly not knowing what else he should say.

Another chuckle, " _Then I'll see you on Sunday, take care baby_ "

"Y-Yeah you too" he hung up the phone.

"So?" Rin was looking at him expectedly.

"Nothing, she said she'll see you on Sunday and to take care" he then added with a smirk "baby"

Rin looked confused for a second before his cheeks became red.

"She called me baby again, didn't she?"

Haru couldn't help a small laugh, making Rin groan.

"Anyway, I'm staying here, right?" Rin said standing up "I need to borrow a little space in your closet, I have things that'll get wrinkly if I don't hang them"

"I don't have space" Haru said opening his small closet to show Rin.

Rin glared at him "Then make room"

But Haru just closed his closet and sat back on his bed.

"Haru!"

Haru made a huffing noise, he hated things that required effort, he hated noise and living with someone was all that.

"Then you can stay at my parents room, they don't live here anymore"

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah"

Rin looked at him for a second before muttering a fine, grabbing one of his bags and heading there.

It was quite again and Haru sighed if relief, enjoying the moment.

Then, Rin's mom's words were back on his mind

_"Is your childhood crush on Haru coming back?"_

Haru knew that mothers always assume things to embarrass their children, he knew, what he didn't knew was why this was bothering him so much, say Rin did have a crush on him, children have crushes on each other all the time, that doesn't mean Rin liked him back then, this doesn't mean Rin likes him now, what the hell was he getting bothered by?

His mind went to the last picture he saw in Rin's wallet and suddenly he didn't like the quietness anymore, he can hear his heart thumping widely against his chest and he didn't want to think about any of this now.

Maybe he was this upset because of what he said to Rin two days ago, yeah that's definitely why.

"HARU!!" His thoughts were cut short by a slamming door and someone yelling his name, he sat up to see Rin fuming in front of him, his face was red and blue eyes glaring at Haru.

"You basterd! Why didn't you tell me all of your parent's stuff were still there!!"

"Never said it weren't"

Rin's glare just got harder

"That's invading of privacy you idiot!"

Haru shrugged "Never said it wasn't"

"I'm gonna kill you one day"

\---------------

After forcing some room for his clothes in Haru's closet and putting the rest of his bags away, they were both hungry, it was well in the afternoon, and they both hadn't ate a thing since morning.

Haru told Rin to go take a shower while he made dinner.

And that's how Rin was now in a very awkward position in Haru's bathroom, after stripping off his shirt and pants, he saw the unfamiliar legs and he gazed down on the unfamiliar body and he was reminded that it wasn't his body he was going to wash, it was Haru's.

He took a breath and hooked his fingers in the hem of his boxers.

_‘It’s no big deal, we've showered together more times than I can count, just don't look down and do it fast'_

With that in mind he stripped of his boxers, jumping in the shower.

He really hoped they'll figure this out soon.

\-----------------------

"Thanks for the shower" he said while entering the kitchen.

"No problem"

"Can I help?"

"It's alright I'll be done in a minute"

Rin got out of the small kitchen and sat silently on the ground, his head flopped down on the low table, watching Haru in his body cooking thru the door.

They still didn't talk about their fight two nights ago, and it was still weighing on Rin, they seemed to act normal now, like they used to, but Rin knew it was still bothering him at least and the fact that they didn't know why the hell they switched bodies and how to get back was just a cherry on the top.

He sighed, closing his eyes, he was tired, very tired, maybe he dozed off a little because the next think he felt was Haru calling him, and the food was already at the table.

"Rin?"

He opened his eyes and stretched lazily.

"Tired?" Haru said settling across from him.

He hummed in response, "Had an early morning"

"Hmm" Haru started eating, while Rin gazed at the table.

"Thanks for the food"

He started with his own food, almost startled by how good mackerel can taste, they ate in silence, none of them having something to say, all the while Rin thinking whether to talk with Haru about their fight or not, or what to say in the first place, Haru did apologize this morning for last night and he did invite him to live here for the week, that means that he didn't really want Rin out of his life, he was just stressed and Rin was pushing too hard, he didn't give Haru time, he just kept pushing.

"Want some tea?" Haru said after they finished eating.

"I don't think I can, I ate too much"

Rin huffed, he did eat too much, and now that he showered and ate, his eyes felt really heavy.

"Na Haru.." he said with a soft voice, making Haru's gaze shift to meet his own, he stared at his own red eyes for a moment before talking.

"You know, I never apologized for that night"

Haru just stared back, obviously tense at the mention of their fight.

"I kept pushing you, and interfering with your life, so I'm sorry"

He dropped his gaze at the last words, feeling extremely uncomfortable, he saw Haru's hands clinching on the table, but he didn't say anything, so Rin continued to fill the awkward silence.

"To be honest I was just a little scared that if you didn't decide fast, if I didn't push you, you would find it troublesome and change your mind"

He met Haru's eyes again, with a determined look.

"I'm really happy that you found a dream, and I'm happier that it's the same as mine and .."

He paused not knowing how he should continue, Haru was staring at him with wide eyes

"I just want you to know that I didn't mean to be pushy or put you under pressure, so I'm sorry"

He couldn't hold Haru's gaze any longer, so he busied himself with staring at his empty plate.

"I didn't mean what I said either"

Rin's head snapped up to look at Haru, who was this time staring at the table.

"I don't really want you out of my life"

Rin thought he misheard that, he didn't think it was possible for such words to put his heart finally at rest, maybe Sousuke was right, maybe Haru did have a big influence on him, maybe a little too big.

"It's just .." he tried to explain himself, but he was never good with words.

"You had this dream since you were a kid and you knew what you want, I on the other hand just made that decision" he paused again.

"I'm just nervous" _and scared_ , his mind added.

Rin felt like a jerk for a second, he has forgotten that they were completely different people, Haru didn't have the same pace as himself, they did things differently, it was who they always were.

"I do too" Rin confessed, "whenever I think about it" he paused "I even think sometimes if I really know what I'm doing so .. "

Haru surprised him when he huffed a laugh "you sure act confident about it"

"Shut up" Rin said with a light tone, not able to hold back a small smile.

"Want to go to sleep?"

 _Sleep..._ "God yes"

\---------------------

Haru came out of his shower to find the futon already spread out but it was empty, instead he saw a lump and a mop of dark hair on his bed.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my bed"

"But I'm you so it's my bed now"

"Rin..." Haru said with a warning tone.

But Rin had the nerves to pretend to be a sleep.

Haru glared thinking of just pushing Rin out or to crawl with him and make him get up on his is own, but then a better idea popped in his mind.

"Fine" he muttered.

Rin didn't believe Haru gave up this easily, he smirked before he felt his pillow being snatched form under his head and Haru's pillow thrown on his head instead.

"Haru!!" He sat up gazing at the now laying figure, on the futon, snuggled on _his_ freaking pillow.

"Give me back my pillow"

"But I'm you so it's my pillow now"

Rin groaned, it was either the bed or his pillow, an easy enough decision for Rin.

"Fine" he said standing up from the bed "I'll sleep on the futon, give me back my pillow"

Haru snuggled further into the soft pillow, it was really so god _damn_ comfortable.

"Don't want to"

"Oi!"

Haru just pretended to be a sleep, a smile on his face was hidden by the comforter, his heart feeling light as he tuned Rin out and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel Rin's mother would call him pet names like baby honey or something .. I don't know ..


	4. The Silly Things We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive! ME!  
> I can't believe it's been more than a year since I updated this story.  
> I'm sorry to all of you who've been waiting, I had the worst writer's block on this story.  
> But better late than never ... right??

“Ehhhhhhh!!!”

 Haru winced at the loud scream right in front of his face, Rei and Nagisa were both staring at him in astonishment, torn between believing what Rin just told them or laughing at -what sounds- a stupid joke, they were standing in front of the swim club, and Haru just wanted to leave and jump in the pool, that surly was sparkling, inviting him in right now.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Rei said in disbelieve.

Haru sighed, starting to get annoyed at the same stupid reaction his friends -and Sousuke- keep having.

What was so hard to believe anyway?

Rin and himself had a big fight, both had a restless sleep, waking up the next morning with their bodies switched.

Except it _was_ hard to believe, hell he didn’t even fully believe it himself, some small part of him was still convinced that this was just some silly, long, freakishly realistic dream he was having.

Rin huffed at Rei’s question, “No, as I was saying, this guy and me-” he walked close to Haru trying to put his arm around his neck, he was simply used to being taller and so the move came easy enough for him, but now it just wasn’t right, he did put his arm around Haru’s neck, but it was somehow awkward and uncomfortable for both of them.

Rin stopped talking and removed his arm, feeling a little hurt at the idea of his right to put an arm around Haru was now provoked.

Removing his arm with a click of his tongue, he murmured what sounded suspiciously like ‘ _freaking short’_ under his breath, Haru attempted to glare at him, but the other just ignored him.  
“Anyway …” Rin recovered, “This short guy and me, have no idea how or why this happened”.  
Nagisa’s eyes started to dangerous sparkle, before starting to shout excitedly.

“This is so COOL!!!” he jumped close to them, forcing them to take a step back.

“How does it feel? What did you tell your family Rin-chan? Isn’t it weird to be in another body? Are Rin-chan’s teeth really sharp? Are you go-“  
“Nagisa-kun! Easy with the questions.”

They sighed of relieve as Rei calmed the over excited Nagisa, putting his hands on the blond’s shoulders, “We should start with how they deal with the physical changes.” Rei asked flashing them the same excited, sparkly eyes.  
Haru sighed, and walked away to let Rin deal with them, he needed to get to the pool, and he needed it now.

* * *

 

When Rin finally managed to get rid of Rei and Nagisa’s questions -with the help of Makoto of course, god he doesn’t even want to imagine what being a Captain to a team like this is even like-, they went in and the first thing he saw was a body swimming calmly in the water, it didn’t look familiar at all, but then again, he never watched himself swim, it was weird, to say at least.

A couple of minutes later and he was jumping in the cool water of the pool, it felt kinda strange, it wasn’t his body he was swimming with, he had to remind himself, his kick felt off, his stroke felt somehow wrong even his lungs were somehow different, he reached the other end of the pool, he took a deep breath with a curse.

“Feels strange, doesn’t it?”  
  
He looked beside himself, catching red eyes staring at him.

“It does,” he said and sighed deeply, “I guess we just need to deal with it until we get back.”  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Haru said quietly making Rin stare at him strangely.

“It’s not?”

“I can feel the water in a different way.”  
  
“Tch,” Rin tsked in annoyance, of course water-freak-kun would say that, he should’ve saw it coming honestly.

“Shut up and keep swimming,”

And he didn’t have to tell him twice, Haru was already a few strokes away from him, sighing again, he took a deep breath and kicked off the wall.

If Rin wants to be honest with himself, he would say he was starting to get used to this, every lap he did was better than the one before, he was getting used to the body he was trapped in, and although he will never admit it out loud, Haru was right, he _can_ feel the water differently, it was strange, but good strange, a strange the makes you want to push more to see what’s next, everyone knows the limit of their own body, trying to reach the limit of someone else’s body was something else.

A couple of hours later Rin was done with his free training, he always splits his training in two halves, first free and then butterfly, so he can stay in top condition in both strokes.

He sat on the edge of the pool taking a short break in between, watching the other’s swim, they were here mostly for fun, since the competitions for this season were already over, Nagisa was trying to climb on Rei’s shoulders in the middle of the pool, Rei screaming at him and looking dangerously on the brink of drowning, a few meters away Makoto was panicking and trying to reach them before Rei drowned for real, Rin couldn’t help but laugh at their antiques, he would go as far as saying he loved spending time with the Iwatobi team, although they weren’t his own, still, he found himself feeling at home with them.

Looking at the far lane, he saw Haru, still swimming as slowly as he first entered the pool, he got up and walked to his lane, crouching down near the edge, waiting until he got close to the wall, before dipping his hand in front of his face and waving to get his attention, Haru visibly flinched and got quickly on his feet, coughing a few times.

“What is wrong with you?” Haru glared at him.

Rin grinned, he couldn’t help the satisfaction he felt every time he succeeded in ruffling Haru’s feathers, he felt a little bad, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. 

“Oi, airhead, were you swimming like this all the time?” 

Haru glared at the name, and just nodded, Rin groaned dramatically, 

“Would you take this seriously and train, how are you gonna shorten your time like that?”

“I don’t care about my ti- Ow,” Haru covered his forehead as Rin flicked him on it. 

It was Rin’s turn to glare this time. 

“I dare you to finish this sentence”

Haru didn’t answer, just glared at Rin some more before huffing and kicking off the wall.

Rin couldn’t help the giddiness and the skipped heart beat as he saw Haru swim with a stronger kick and renewed vigour.

He felt satisfied enough to leave Haru alone and go to his lane to continue his training, he stood on the starting block and took his position, he jumped with just the right angle, he kicked underwater, not as strong as he was used to, but it was good enough for now, he surfaced and started his butterfly.

One …

Two …

And he felt he was about to cry, it didn’t just feel different, like the Free stroke did, it felt down right wrong, his shoulders weren’t board enough, they weren’t powerful, his hips didn’t have the same flexibility, he felt like chocking, he couldn’t even finish the 25m stretch, he stopped mid-pool, struggling to catch his breath, it clicked in his mind just now, how differently his body and Haru’s were in build, swimming butterfly required specific qualities to one’s body, Rin had spent years trying to build the perfect body to swim the best butterfly, his body was used to the stroke from swimming it regularly for years, Haru on the other hand, swims only free.

Then he realized another important thing, that there was no need to train Haru’s body to swim butterfly, Haru didn’t want to swim but Free, it was important to train his body, because when they switch back, Rin was the one who will be competing internationally in butterfly, that means that his body needed to be trained for both strokes, which also meant he needed to ask Haru to swim a stroke that wasn’t free. 

“Rin?” he started as he heard a voice right next to him, he looked aside and locked eyes with red ones, staring quizzically at him, he opened his mouth to talk but he didn’t find anything to say, he closed it again and stared at the water instead.

After a few moments of silent, he gathered his courage and snapped his head to face Haru again.

“You need to swim butterfly,” he said bluntly, noticing the slight frown that took the red-haird teen’s features. 

“Why?”

Rin was surprised he didn’t receive the typical ‘I only swim free’ answer, was Haru really going to take this seriously?

“Because, my body will go soft if you don’t keep training it”

Haru’s frown deepened and Rin can understand why, but at the same time he wanted Haru desperately to make an exception for him, to say he will swim butterfly for Rin’s sake.

“I only swim free” 

There it is … 

“I know, but-“ 

“What does it matter anyway? it’s not like we’ll be stuck like that forever,” Haru interrupted him, “A few days of free won’t hurt your training, 

“Yeah, you’re right” he said defeatedly and sawm to the edge of the pool and away from Haru, he felt Haru starting at his back for a couple of seconds before going back to his swimming, he knew Haru was right, _he knew,_ it’s not like he swims butterfly every day when he was back in his body, but he still felt frustrated and annoyed. 

This hole thing was a pain in the ass, really.

* * *

 

After being forced to get out of the pool and go home, Haru walked between Rin and Makoto, not really listening to them as Rin complained about his obsession being “unhealthy”, he didn’t really care what he said, he always wants to be in the water, though today was different, he felt the water in a whole different way, not necessarily bad or good, just different, making him aware that he was in Rin’s body, he shielded his eyes as the sun hit them.

It was still too early to leave the pool.

He huffed in annoyance as Rin’s hair fell on his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, tucking the red strands behind his ears.

Way too early …   

* * *

 

They’ve just finished dinner, Haru was making tea while Rin lazily slumped against the small table in the living area, he will never admit how satisfied he felt after eating Haru’s salt-grilled Sapa, he just cooked it too damn well.

He was going to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell, he groaned loudly turning his face to look at Haru.

“Haru, the door,” he said, not bothering to change his position, he was too relaxed to bother with silly things such as moving, until Haru glared at him pointedly, to go open it himself, he groaned again before standing and walking sluggishly to the door, whoever that was, Rin hates them, he opened the door and stared at the person in front of him.

“Makoto?” 

“Hi Rin!” the brunette greeted happily, holding what suspiciously looked like a big bag of popcorn, sensing Rin’s confusion, he continued. 

“Is Sousuke here yet? He called and told me to come and bring popcorn,” 

Rin’s confusion only grew, _Sousuke? why would Sousuke be here?_ though his question was answered when he saw his best friend walking up the stairs. 

“Yo, Nanase.” He said with a serious tone.

“I’m not Nanase,” Rin shot back at him.

“You look like him though,” he said it with a hint of teas making Rin want to kick him in the shin, Rin sighed in annoyance, 

“What are you doing here?” 

Sousuke gave him a questioning look, “you told me to come and help figure out how to get you back, and I though Makoto would like to help.” 

Right …

He _did_ tell him to come, he just forgot he did, with everything’s been happening lately, he would be lucky to remember his own name sometimes.

“Yeah, right, come in,” he moved out of the way to let his friends walk inside, “Why the popcorn though?”

Sousuke looked at him then at Makoto, “Oh, because it’s going to be interesting to watch you two try to work together,”.

Makoto started laughing, while Rin did kick him in the shin this time.

They sat around the table, Haru calmly bringing two more cups for the tea, having heard his friends’ voices.

“Yosh!” Rin said excitedly, bringing a pen and paper, “let’s get started!”.  


**‘Mission how to get tall again’**  


“OW!”

“Not funny.”

“Fine.”

 

 **‘ ~~Mission how to get tall again~~ ’ ‘Mission how to get Haru short again’**  


“Ow! Ow! Fine, jeez!”

“Why don’t you let me write,” Makoto said with a pleasant voice, though not leaving Rin a choice as he took the paper and pen from him.  


**‘ ~~Mission how to get tall again~~ ’ ‘ ~~Mission how to get Haru short again~~ ’ **

**‘Mission getting back’**

 

“Tsh, lame.” Rin commented, still rubbing the spot at his side, where Haru so cruelly pinched him, but not objecting any further.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“So, any ideas?” Makoto looked at the others, figuring that probably no one had any.

“Okay, let’s start with what you did the day before.”

* * *

  

“And in the end, we got … nothing.”

Rin sighed loudly and flopped on his back, he really, really can’t think of anything that could possibly lead to this, he looked at Haru beside him, face as calm as ever, _how annoying,_ how can anyone be always calm, he didn’t know why, but it was his self-assigned life goal to bring out as much emotions as he can out of the calm collected boy in front of him.

“It’s probably your fault anyway.” Rin looked accusingly at Haru, “Are you sure you didn’t go to some water-god? Or some freaky sea creature wizard?”

Haru looked at him like he was the stupidest person ever, which sounded about right, but he was desperate here! though Haru didn’t make any further reaction and turned his gaze back to Makoto and Sousuke sitting in front of them, only to find them staring at him, waiting.

“What?”

“Did you?” Makoto said like it was an actual possibility.

Haru huffed again, “No, if I went I would’ve asked to be a merman, not to switch bodies with this loser.” He gestured with his thumb at Rin.

“Hey!” Rin protested, “Who would want to be a merman in the first place?”

Though the idea did seam appealing to Rin.

“Oh, would you rather I turn to a half-fish man instead?” Haru stared at him, and he was sure there was a glint of teasing in the red eyes, though he wasn’t sure why? Half-fish man? What the hell was tha-

 _‘Oh no, oh no_ ,’ Haru couldn’t possibly remember Rin’s stupid elementary dream now, can he?

He really doesn’t want to think of biting Haru’s neck now _, while Haru turned his face to the side, giving him more space, one of his hands pulling his shirt down to expose his neck to Rin, invi-_

Rin stopped his thoughts before it was too late but couldn’t help the intense blush from appearing on his cheeks, and Haru -that bastard- didn’t make it any easier for him, when he freaking smirked at him.

“What are you blushing for, Rin?” Sousuke asked aloud, leave it for his best friend to call him out on his blush.

“No, nothing.” He said, hopping the subject would be dropped and never opened again, though of course, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Rin never told you about his dream?”

“I swear to god Haru, one more word and I’ll kill you.” He threatened, trying his best to glare at him through his blush, he felt someone staring at him intently from the side, he turned to see Makoto staring at his face.

“What!” he snapped, causing the poor guy to jump a little,

“No, nothing,” he waved his hands in front of his face, “It’s just I’ve never seen Haru blush like that before.”

Rin’s eyes widened in realization, that’s right! He was in Haru’s body right now, so if he was blushing, technically, Haru was blushing.

He smirked, reaching for his phone hurriedly.

“What are you doing?” Haru asked warily.

Rin didn’t bother to answer though, just opened his phone and started snapping pictures of himself, these would be his precious teas/black-mail material for eternity, _oh sweet revenge!_

“Rin!”

He ignored Haru’s warning tone, and started making silly faces to that camera, before snapping some more photos, god! Why hadn’t he think of this sooner.

“Bring out the popcorn.” Sousuke whispered to Makoto, who in turn reached for the bag on his side, opening it and putting it between them on the table, without a word, eyes focused on the blue eyed teen snapping picture after picture, in what only can be described as ridicules expressions.

Haru frowned and turned to look at Makoto, “I was thinking about cutting my hair,”

The snapping sounds stopped, and Rin looked at him in horror, “Don’t you dare touch my hair, Haru.”

Haru ignored him though, and kept looking at Makoto, “It’s really annoying, maybe just shave it all off, and then take pictures and send them to everyone I know.”

Rin glared at him, before snapping his gaze to his best friend, “Sousuke, be a dear and record me while I dance,” he took pride in the way Haru stopped talking and looked at him scandalized.

“Will do.” Sousuke grabbed the phone with his free hand, still eating popcorn with the other, he pressed the record button, “Go ahead.”

And with that, Rin started the most absurd dancing they have ever seen, making Haru look ridicules while falling his arms around, turning around himself.

“Rin! Stop it!” Haru almost yelled at him.

“Chicken dance!” Rin yelled back and started doing that stupid dance moves.

Haru’s glare intensified, he looked back at Makoto and Sousuke, “It’s kind of hot, I feel like sitting naked.” He stood up and started removing his T-shirt.

“HARU!!” Rin yelled at him, while Makoto blushed and covered his eyes, and Sousuke, that failure as a best friend, pointed the camera at Haru stripping.

Haru threw his T-shirt on Rin’s face, reaching to tug his pants off, only being stopped when Rin practically threw himself at him, gripping his wrists to prevent him from doing so.

“Are you crazy!” Rin yelled at him.

“You started it!” Haru yelled back still struggling to get his pants off.

“NO, I DIDN’T!!!”

They fumbled standing for a minute, before Haru lost his footing, falling back, taking Rin down with him with a thud, Rin straddled Haru’s thighs and kept a grip on his wrists.

“Told you we were going to need popcorn.” Sousuke said, eyes on the pair rolling on the floor, Makoto only agreed with a nod, mouth stuffed with popcorn.

“LET GO!”

“You let go!”

“HARU!”

They kept struggling, Rin having a death grip on Haru’s wrists, while Haru tried to free them, he succeeded after a few tries, but Rin was quick enough to catch his hands, lacing their fingers together in both hands.

…

Both of them gasped loudly, quickly letting go, Rin jumping off Haru quickly to the other side, staring at him with wide eyes, because for a second there he swears he was the one lying down staring at the blue eyes above him, he was sure that for just a second he was back in his own body, but that wasn’t all, he saw something disturbing, he saw a funeral, young Haru sitting in front of his grandmother picture, crying silently, alone.

_What the hell was that!_

He was going to freak out, did he just saw a scene from Haru’s memories, there was no other explanation, he wasn’t even in Japan when Haru’s grandmother died, he was filled with sadness, it remind him of how he felt the day he lost his father.

And judging by Haru’s look, the wide eyes and the open mouth, he had probably the same experience.

“What the hell!” he said this time a loud, but barely above a whisper after registering the hurt expression on Haru’s face.

He can only wonder which part of his mind did Haru see.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama ...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I promise to update the next one sooner this time ... hopefully.  
> Comments/Kudos are very appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading


	5. Swimming, for the Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I had a great time writing it!

Sousuke and Makoto stared at each other and then at the disoriented friends in front of them,

“We don’t get it.”

Rin gritted his teeth together, the worst sense of déjà vu was coming back to him, even Haru huffed beside him, obviously done with the whole situation at hand.

“So you’re telling us,” Sousuke said, “That when you grabbed each other’s hands, you got back to your own bodies?”

A nod.

“And that you saw scenes from each other’s memories?” Makoto added.

A nod.

“And you felt the same feeling the other was feeling at that moment?”

“Yeah,” Answered Rin dismissively, he, also, was done with this shit, it didn’t make any sense, even more so than before, they were nowhere closer to figure out how to get back, or how they got in this situation in the first place, if anything, it just got more and more complicated than before, and to top it all, now he had to leave with the image of Haru crying at his grandmother for the rest of his life, he had felt how sad and devastated Haru was, he had felt  the loneliness he felt that day, the helplessness, the frustration, the desire to follow her, now that the one person who truly cared about him was gone, Rin wanted to go and take him in his arms, protect him from the entire world, but he, too, was helpless and can’t do anything about it.

“So, what did you see?” Makoto asked curiously.

Haru turned his gaze to the table, making red locks fall on his face and cover his eyes, it was the first time he didn’t find Rin’s hair annoying, he hoped it sent the obvious vibe that he didn’t want to talk, and considering he was talking to Makoto, he was sure it’ll get through.

Makoto who noticed his bestfriend’s reaction, turned to find Rin’s face turned to the side, he, too, was trying to avoid the subject, Makoto turned his gaze to Sousuke in a plea of help, feeling stupid now, for having asked the question, Sousuke shrugged in return.

“Well then,” Sousuke said as he stood up, “it’s getting late, I think I’m gonna get going.”

“Y-Yeah, me too.” Makoto stood after him, glad for the change of subject.

They closed the door after saying goodbyes, leaving the two friends in an awkward silent, none of them seemed to know what’s to say, the stood for a couple of minutes, before Rin decided to break the silence that was thick enough to be cut with a knife, “We should go ahead and sleep too, it’s late and I’m beat.” He started his way to the bedroom without even waiting for an answer, just wanting to get out of the weird atmosphere, though he did sense Haru following him upstairs.

They got to their bed and futon respectively, quietly muttering good night, before the silence fell again.

Rin was really tired, he really did want to go to sleep, but he can’t help but wonder what part of his mind did Haru actually see, he kinda didn’t want to know though, he was in a dark place in his life for a couple of years in the past and he had _a lot_ of thoughts and memories that he didn’t want to remember or think about even now, and it scared him what Haru might think about him if he saw any of those, maybe he just saw some normal every-day life scene, and Rin was just being paranoid for nothing, yeah, that’s definitely what he saw, Rin does _not_ want to ask and know for sure, what the other saw.

“So, are you gonna tell me what you saw?” he found himself asking, and cursed himself inwardly, hoping Haru was already sleeping.

“No,” came the quiet answer, from the bundle of sheets on the bed, and Rin tsked in answer, “Why are you still awake, weren’t you tired?” the bundle of sheets asked, Rin would never admit to any living being how adorable he finds Haru all warped up in the sheets like this, curling on his side, just like he was sleeping in Australia, like he’s waiting for someone to spoon him, and Rin absolutely, definitely did NOT want to do just that.

“Tch, why aren’t _you_ asleep?” he asked back instead of answering.

“Your stupid hair keeps getting in my face, it’s annoying,”

“Hey! My hair is not st-“

“Maybe I should really cut it.” Haru said in a quiet voice, like he was talking to himself, Rin sat up in his futon, alarmed, fearing for the safety of his precious hair.

“I will kill you, if you so much as let the scissors come _close_ to my hair.”

Red hair emerged from between the sheets and the red eyes were glaring at him,

“I can’t sleep! And it keeps getting in my eyes and stiking on my neck all day!”

“well, just tie it back then! You’re so extreme with your solutions.”

Haru’s head re-disappeared under his covers while mumbling something Rin didn’t catch,

“Come again.”

“I said I don’t know how, I tried it once and it hurt.”

“Are you an idiot?” Rin can clearly see Haru flinch, why didn’t he tell Rin before?

“Get up” he said, standing up from his futon in search for an elastic band.

Haru sat up in his bed watching Rin move around, “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing your stupid ass how to tie my hair, so it doesn’t bother you and still look sexy.”

Haru snorted, and Rin wanted to hit him but probably shouldn’t, he got the rubber band and went to kneel behind Haru on the bed, he started by running his fingers thru his hair, to loosen the tangles a bit, he was caressing his own hair, so why was his heart starting to beat like that, it’s weird, weird and, and .. just weird, his heart skipped a beat when Haru’s head leaned the slightest bit in his hands, sighing, … yup, definitely weird.

“Are _you_ gonna tell _me_ what you saw?” Haru said quietly, and it accrued to Rin that Haru might be just as curious as himself.

“I’ll tell if you do.”

Haru went silent for a few moments, during which, Rin noticed that he was still running his fingers through his hair, he hoped Haru didn’t notice and started gathering the red locks in a law tie.

“You go first then.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you asked first.”

Well, fair enough, Rin sighed, “Well, I think it was during your grandmother’s funeral,“ He noticed Haru’s shoulder stiffen at the mention of his grandmother, his heart clenched, he knows how hard loses are, “I saw you sitting in front of her picture alone, you were crying,” Rin’s voice started to crack, remembering Haru’s pain, the need he felt to hug him, and protect him.

“Is that why you looked so sad?” Haru said with a surprisingly -or not really- steady voice, Rin started tying his hair with the band, “Well, yeah, for starters, I could feel what you felt during this moment, and I know how hard losing someone, who meant the world to you, is.”

“She did mean the world to me,” Haru whispered, “you would’ve liked her,”.

Rin smiled an affectionate smile, while finishing up with Haru’s hair, “there, better?” , he asked while standing up and sitting up on the bed again, this time facing Haru, who rubbed at his face, and sighed, “yeah, thanks”

“No worries,” Rin stared at the sheets between them for a minute, before meeting Haru’s red eyes, “I still want to know what you saw though, you looked hurt by whatever you saw, and I can’t say I’m not curious.”

Haru turned his gaze to the sheets, “um, I’m guessing you were in Australia,” Haru went quiet again for a couple of moments,

 _Oh no,_ Rin tensed _._

“You were on your bed, crying … and calling our names,” Rin felt his cheeks heat up, _yep, that definitely happened a couple of times,_ “you were just so hurt, I-I …”

Well, yeah, Rin had been hurt then, he had a pretty hard time, but he got over it now, with the help of his friends, with the help of Haru, he moved on, he’s better now, so why did Haru have such a pained expression on his face?

He didn’t get the chance to say anything though, as he felt Haru’s arms wrap against him pulling him to his chest in a clumsy hug, his eyes widened so much, he though they were going to fall out.

“Oh come on, you knew I had a hard time in Australia, you _know_ I’m fine know.” Rin was trying to sooth his friend, from his own pain.

How weird.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just …” he stopped, gathering his thoughts, “It’s just, I’ve never imagined how you might have felt, or how hard it actually was,” he stopped again for a moment, “You were so young.” He whispered.

“Are you calling me old?” Rin teased, and Haru let him go to glare at him instead, know _that_ was the Haru he knew, Rin sighed, “Listen Haru, It _was_ hard, and I _was_ hurt, but I’m honestly a lot better now, thanks to you … guys, I moved on, so don’t dwell on it, ok?”

Haru gave him a small nod in return.

“Now, go to sleep, now that I know what you saw, I’m _beat.”_ Rin yawned aloud, stretching his hands above his head and standing up, he couldn’t help but ruffle Haru’s hair before he walked away, laying down once again, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

_He watched as young Rin ran to the room, slamming the door behind him and jumping on the bed, he curled up on himself, no longer holding back his sobs, fat tears dampening his rosy cheeks,_

_“M- Makoto,” he whispered, “Nagisa,” his sobs were getting louder, more painful to hear, “H-Haru,” little Rin hugged his pillow close, “Haru, … Haru,”_

Haru woke with a jolt, gasping as it took him a minute to recognise his surroundings, he calmed down when he locked eyes with concerned, blue ones.

“Haru? You ok?” Rin said quietly, from the futon beside him.

“Yeah,” He said as he got back to reality, the dream he had still in the back of his mind as he got up to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror, studying the face he saw, the red locks, the red eyes, the sharp teeth.

Just Why, why would this happen to him and with Rin of all people, he could have lived peacefully for the rest of his life without the image of Rin crying and feeling alone, it reminded him too much of the day Rin ran away from him, also crying, and he did NOT want a reminder of that day, Rin had been through a lot, Haru knew that, he said it himself last night, he also said he was better now, still, it made no sense for him as to why would anyone go through all this.

_To follow his dream_

An annoying little sound in the back of his mind answered him, Rin endured all that to make his dream come true, a dream that is now further away from Rin than it was before, all because of him, Haru found himself in Rin’s way, again, what if they didn’t switch back, what if they stayed like this, it would ruin Rin’s dream of going back to Australia for revenge, his dream of swimming butterfly internationally, what about his family?

Haru stopped himself at that thought, splashing more cold water on his face, he didn’t want to even go there, Rin obviously cared a lot about his family, he should know, he did see the pictures in Rin’s wallet, come to think of it, his mind went back to the last picture he saw there, he wanted to ask Rin about it, but he knew better, maybe another time.

“Haru!”

He jumped at the loud voice and the knocking on the door.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for practice!”

The mere thought of getting in the pool soon, lifted up his spirit, making him move faster to get ready, he took one last look at ‘himself’ in the mirror, sighing.

“Too much effort,”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin stood by the pool, petrified, to say at least, watching the figure swimming lap after lap, he was still dry he hasn’t even gotten in the pool yet.

“Oh! Haru-chan!” he heard Makoto calling him from behind, coming close to stand beside him, “I see you switched back! That’s great! How did it happen?” Makoto sounded excited.

“No.” was the only word he can utter.

“No?” Makoto looked confused for a second, until Rin turned his gaze towards him, staring at him pointedly.

“Rin?!”

Rin nodded.

“But .., you’re …” Makoto sounded as surprised as he felt, because there, in the pool, was Haru, in Rin’s body, swimming butterfly.

Haru finished his laps and got out to get on the diving board once more, only to see his two friends staring at him, still dry, looking shocked, he snorted inwardly, he knew why, it shouldn’t be this surprising really, but then again, maybe it was.

“What?” He said, staring right back at them.

“I didn’t even know you can swim other strokes!” Rin exclaimed, voice a bit high.

“I can,” He huffed and went again to the diving board, jumping in before Rin could try and speak again.

“Why don’t we get in too?” Makoto said, now smiling at Rin gently, putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a light push forward.

“Y-Yeah.”

He positioned himself on the diving bored, grinning excitedly as he jumped, even when he was in the water, he wasn’t able to stop grinning!

Rin would never admit how fast his heart was beating right now, and he knew pretty well that it wasn’t because of swimming.

He thought the excitement would die out during practice but it didn’t, every time he laid his eyes on Haru swimming fly, his heart would skip a couple of beats, feeling his chest bubble, as warmth would spread inside him, this … feeling, didn’t leave him through his walk to Haru’s house with him and Makoto either, not even when he went a head to the bathroom to take a shower, he kept thinking about it as he removed his clothes, kept thinking how Haru swam something other than free for his sake, he did it for Rin, mister I-only-swim-Free sawm fly for Rin, it shouldn’t mean to him as much as it does, but who wouldn’t be ecstatic when his crush d-

_Not that crap again, I’m not crushing on him!_

He glanced at the mirror, blue eyes meeting him there, his heart was beating so hard in his chest as he got closer to the mirror, staring at the ocean blues, his hand unconsciously going up to caress his cheek, Haru -in Rin’s _objective_ opinion- was very beautiful, not just handsome, but like really beautiful, with his eyes, his hair, his stoic expression, it was all just perfectly put together … Haru was perfectly put together.  

Rin jerked at the last thought, sharply removing his hand from the soft skin of his cheek,

_Tch, ok, so I have a minor crush on him, so what?_

He hopped in the shower quickly, turning on the water and letting it caress him, the warmth inside him had yet to subside, and as his mind was stuck with the image he saw in mirror, the feeling of Haru’s skin under his fingertips, he felt the heat gathering in places other than his chest, a little bit south.

Rin looked down with horror at the erection between his legs, only to be hit with the realization, that it was Haru’s erection, that’s what Haru looked like when he was excited, the thought sent another wave of arousal inside him, he tsked, turning the water colder and colder, to get rid of the humiliating situation he put himself into, it didn’t work though, all his mind had to do is think of Haru’s reflection, or his swimming, or just the fact that he was in his body right now, and the heat would return stronger, making the water around him heat up instead, in a moment of weakness, he reached down, taking the erection in his hand, and started stroking slowly, getting faster with each stroke, until he was biting his lips in order to stifle his voice, it didn’t help much.

“nngh,” He was so close, “H-Haru.”

And just like that, he was cumming, the water immediately washing away the evidence of what he had just done.

He started feeling guilty even before he got down from his high, he almost wished he could drown himself in the shower.

_What the hell did just happen?_

 

Haru looked at the sizzling pan in front of him, feeling satisfied after practice, swimming fly today made him feel less guilty about the whole situation at hand, they will switch back sooner or later, and if he took care of Rin’s body for him till then, it’ll be no problem, it was still too much effort for him, but at least now it’s without the guilt eating at him from the inside.

He heard steps behind him just as he was serving dinner, carrying the plates to the living area, Haru sat down at the table, Rin sitting on the opposite side, not meeting his eyes, though as soon as he looked at the plates, his eyes shot up to meet Haru’s, wide with surprise.

“Steak?” he said weakly, coughing after to hide it.

“Yeah,” Haru answered calmly, “I thought it’s best that I take care of your body the way you did until we switch back,” he said while looking at his plate, cutting a piece of the steak in front of him, putting it in his mouth.

Rin stayed frozen for a couple of minutes, just staring at the figure in front of him, eating, like he hadn’t just flipped Rin’s heart and made it skip a beat or two.

Haru looked at him again, “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks.” He said before he started eating the best meat steak he has ever tasted, he inwardly rolled his eyes, _does he really have to be fucking perfect at fucking everything?_

They ate in silence, Rin was unusually quiet, what happened in the bathroom earlier still in the front of his mind, making him not even able to make eye contact with his friend, let alone lead a conversation, he could tell Haru was suspecting something, as he threw curios glances at him all through dinner, but Rin refused to acknowledge it or answer the unasked question.

Luckily, Haru went to take a shower right after dinner, leaving Rin alone with his thoughts, to clean the dishes, he got to work, his hands doing the work absentmindedly, his head swimming with all the things that happened today.

Haru swimming butterfly for him, Haru _willingly_ cooking and eating steak for his sake, Rin knew that Haru’s two trade-mark qualities were, swimming free and mackerel, and today Haru gave it up for Rin.

He gave _both_ up for _Rin!_

He groaned, bending to rest his head on his arms, Haru was going past his limits for Rin and his body, while Rin was jacking off in his because he got turned on after staring at Haru’s face in the mirror.

This is too much, he needed coffee.

He almost cried in relief when he opened the cupboard and found the instant coffee jar.

Now don’t get him wrong, Rin wasn’t a big fan of coffee or caffeine, but with the way his nerves were going to explode in his body, he needed to calm down, the smell of coffee his mother made in the morning always helped, so why not try it?

He was sipping on his mug, sitting on his futon, contemplating how coffee didn’t really taste as good as it smelled, when Haru walked in, still drying the red locks with a towel slung over his shoulders, he raised his eyebrow at Rin as soon as he saw him.

“Coffee? Before bed?”

Rin scowled, choosing not to answer, just taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

“You shouldn’t drink this here, you’re going to spell it.” Haru said as neutral as ever, sitting on the bed.

“I’m not.” Rin answered equally calm, he can feel Haru eyeing him again, a question playing on his lips, but he can’t face him yet, because now, more than ever, Rin is starting to realize the real nature of his feelings towards his rival and childhood friend, he knew it was already there, for the longest time, but he refused to admit it, it’ll only bring him trouble and heart ack, and he was just about to begin a difficult journey towards his dream and he did NOT want a stupid crush to-   _not this again_ , Rin tsked in annoyance, _I don’t have a crush on him I don’t have a crush on him I don’t have a c-_

“-in … Rin!”

He jumped with his whole body, making the still full mug slosh and spill a good amount of the dark drink on his legs and the futon, he hissed and stood up quickly as he started to feel the burning sensation on his legs, making more coffee spill on the white futon.

“The fuck Haru!” He glared at his friend, who looked at him with a sigh.

“I was asking if everything’s ok, but you were in your own la-la land.” He explained as he got up to fish for a clean pyjama pants, throwing it at Rin, “Go change, and clean up with cold water.”

Rin huffed but didn’t say anything further and went to change.

He came back to find Haru already in the bed, and the floor to be futon-less.

“Oi Haru, where’s the futon?”

“I put it in the washing room to clean tomorrow,” the lump of sheets answered.

“Where can I find another one?”

“You can’t.”

“Huh!”

“Well there are a couple in the attic, but they’re probably dirtier than the one with coffee.”

“And just where do you suggest I sleep?” Rin said with a hint of irritation in his voice, Haru’s head immerged from under the cover, looking at him pointedly making Rin suddenly aware how Haru was pressing against the wall, making enough (barely) space for Rin to sleep, Rin almost chocked on his spit but manged to control it and keep it down.

“Seriously?”

“We slept in the same bed before.”

_That was a double bed though._

Luckily, he managed to keep that down too, he hesitated for a second, before sighing and getting in bed, the longer he hesitated the weirder it was for both of them anyway.

“Goodnight, Rin.” Haru said quietly.

“Goodnight.” He whispered, keeping his back turned firmly to Haru, he closed his eyes and felt like yelling in frustration, really, tonight is the last night Rin would want to share a bed with Haru .

 

 

He opened his eyes before his alarm went off, the still weak sun rays caressing his face warmly, he felt his body wrapped around another breathing warm one, and since he can’t see his face yet, he was convinced that this body belonged to Haru, albeit a bit bigger ,but it was his smell that Rin inhaled, his breath was coming in quiet buffs against his neck, and he just felt like him, in his mind it was Haru who slept there, snuggling in Rin’s arms.

The first thought that crossed his mind that morning was, _I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day for the rest of my life.”_

As soon as he realized his own thoughts, as quickly and as quietly as possible, he detangled himself from the warm, comortable embrace, with a curse.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys kill me if I told you I have no idea why did they switch bodies or how in the world are they gonna get back? T_T  
> Ideas are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you got confused!  
> It was confusing writing it as well, if that's make you feel better! (think not)  
> Anyway:  
> This is my last submission to Rinharu week event, though I've been busy, I've managed to write somthing for everyday!!  
> Thanks to all who made this week happen, hopefully we'll meet next year!


End file.
